


Avagy miért romlik el minden

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam és Cas egy értékes tárgyra bukkannak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avagy miért romlik el minden

  
Avagy miért romlik el minden  
  
\- Nem értem. Az emberek ennyire pesszimisták? – ráncolta homlokát, és a másik két férfira nézett. Kezében egy régi, sárga kötet terpeszkedett lustán.   
\- Irónia, Cas. Ezt hívjuk iróniának – válaszolta Dean türelmetlenül, és az értetlenkedő testvérére nézett. Kinyújtotta karját a könyvre mutatva, és újra az újságot kezdte tanulmányozni.  
\- Honnan szerezted azt? – hitetlenkedett Sam, és kikapta az értékes tárgyat az angyal karjai közül. – Már ezer éve nem lehet ilyet kapni! Áttúrtam minden antikváriumot ezért, de semmi!   
\- Balthazartól kaptam. 1987 tavaszán.  
\- Mázlista – morogta amaz, és fanyar mosollyal dobta az ágyra a szóban forgó kincset. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy ezt a pillanatot is megélte. A szobában ott tartózkodott maga A Könyv.   
\- Szóval ezek az állítások csupán az emberi humor szüleményei? – kérdezett rá Castiel a nyilvánvalóra. Miután bólintottak, kijelentette, hogy ez érdekes. Aztán tovább olvasott.  
  
\- Majd én is megnézhetem? – kérdezte reménykedve a fiatalabbik Winchester fél óra elteltével. A munkájával semmit nem haladt, mert csak a kötetre tudott koncentrálni. Vajon milyen titkos információkat rejt, amik eddig csak az emberiség egy kevés százalékához jutottak el? Vajon minden témakörben vannak e benne megállapítások, törvényszerűségek? Vajon mindegyikben lakozik e igazság, vagy akad olyan is, amit csak a képzelőerő éltet?  
\- Igen – motyogta a férfi, és lapozott egyet. Elmélyülten tapadt hozzá a kezében tartott dologhoz, és úgy bogarászta, akár egy lexikont. Az emberek gondolkodásmódja – a maga fajtáján belül is – zseniális. Ennyi egyszerű, de igazságon alapuló elv, és mind a szarkazmusba burkolva! Maga Isten sem alkothatott volna ehhez hasonlót.  
  
Az idősebb vadász idegesen lépett oda a két alakhoz.  
\- Nem hiszem el! Egész nap ezt a szart fogjátok bújni? Ki fog az ügyünkkel foglalkozni? – kelt ki magából, és földhöz vágta a telefonját.  
\- Nem érted, Dean. Ez a „szar” az emberi létezés egyik fő állomásának hirdetője. Egy csoda – magyarázta higgadtan az angyal, és Samre nézett, aki már a kötet felénél járt. Épp olyan gondosan olvasgatta az örökérvényű igazságokat, mint korábban a tulajdonos.  
  
Éjszaka volt, de még mindig erről beszéltek. A zöld szemű testvér egy kocsmában (de lehet, hogy már valahol egy ágyban) múlatta az időt, mert egy szót sem akart már hallani Murphy törvénykönyvéről. Vagy törvénykönyvéből.


End file.
